Woo The Man
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: Bella hates Valentine's Day, but when a lack of brain function leads to her possibly missing the best thing that could ever happen to her, Bella has to scramble and put her feelings out there. My Valentine's Day One Shot. Read and review please.


**So this is my Valentine's Day one shot, which I though you would all appreciate, let me know what you think!**

**Title: **Woo The Man

**Summary: **Bella hates Valentine's Day, but when a lack of brain function leads to her possibly missing the best thing that could ever happen to her, Bella has to scramble and put her feelings out there.

**Pairing: **who else? Bella and Edward.

**Rating: **M, you're welcome.

**Story Type: **One Shot.

**Story Status: **Complete

**Enjoy!**

"I hate Valentine's Day" I explained and Edward laughed as we lay on my couch watching the end of some horror film he had picked out. He was lying at one end and me with my legs curled underneath me at the opposite one. His puppy Beth was in between us, fast asleep. She was so cute I was so tempted to steal her. But he'd so know it was me.

I hated looking at him; he was so damn good looking. But he was just my friend, no matter how convinced my pornographic sub-conscious was. My dreams of him were getting so bad at this point; it was becoming difficult to look him in the eye.

Plus he had a girlfriend, a beautiful, blonde toned girlfriend with perky boobs and hair that behaved in the rain, if this was Salem back in the olden days I'm pretty sure I would have enough proof to claim witchcraft. Tanya Denali, I maintained it was a porn star name but I didn't voice that because it would sound catty.

I did think it, a lot.

But Edward and I had been best friends since the first week of college, at the time I thought he was interested in me but nothing ever came out of it. I ended up dating Jacob Black and he was with Angela Weber for awhile, and since then we were never really single at the same time so I just refused to let myself think about it.

"Well that's a shock." He said and I shrugged snapping out of my thoughts. "Come on what's the Bella Swan Philosophy on Valentine's Day?" he asked me.

"For one it's such a double standard." I said.

"Collar me intrigued." He said sitting up.

"Every other day of the year women are all supposed to be 'I am a strong independent woman and I don't need no man to feel complete' but for some reason the second week of February I'm supposed to squeeze myself into some slutty Valentine's Day lingerie because some cheapskate bought me flowers from a gas station?" I asked him.

"You have slutty Valentine's Day lingerie?" he asked me and I groaned throwing a pillow at his head. This is what happens when your best friend is a guy; you can't vent the way you want. Ever. It either grosses him out or he gets hung up on the idea of sex. Such a one track mine let me tell you.

"Not the point." I said emphasising my point.

"Okay so I get that one what else?"

"Alright I get that it's this Ancient Tradition that goes back to Roman Civilisation and it's not something made up like Mother's Day."

"Okay that sounds like a good point for Valentine's Day." He told me.

"I'm not finished." I told him.

"Of course you're not." He said.

"If we choose to celebrate this Roman Tradition, why not all of them? The Roman's used to throw Rapists to hungry Lions, I would much prefer going to a good ole Coliseum for that kind of entertainment then have sex on a water bed."

"Have you ever had sex on a water bed?" he asked me.

"Focus on the point." I told him.

"The throwing of rapists to lions does sound interesting." He said and I nodded. "Anything else?" he asked me.

"Well yeah, I hate that everyone feels sorry for you if you don't have a date on Valentine's Day. See 'strong, independent, don't need no man' argument above." I told him and he chuckled.

"Yeah you're right." He said. "So do you have any plans?"

"Are you kidding?" I asked him.

"It's next Thursday, I'm just wondering do you have plans." He said. "If not I'll hang out with you."

"Don't you have plans with Tanya?" I asked him trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

"Did I not tell you we broke up?" he asked me and I shook my head sitting up. "Two weeks ago." He said.

"How could you not tell me that?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I thought I had Bella" He added.

"Why?" I asked him "Why did you guys break up?"

"She was so clingy and she was all like 'you spend too much time with Bella' and I was just thinking 'how much fun could I be having watching Blades of Glory with Bella right now?' as she ranted at me. So I told her okay and we broke up." He shrugged.

"Aw you gave up hot sex with a swimsuit model to come eat popcorn balls with me?" I asked him.

"I'm beginning to think I have mental problems." He said and I laughed.

"I never liked her."

"You never like anyone I date."

"No one will ever be good enough for my little Eddie-kins." I teased pinching his cheek and putting on the baby talk voice.

"You sound like my mother." He said rolling his eyes.

"I will take that as a compliment because your mother is ridiculously cool." I told him and he laughed. "Are you okay about your breakup?" I asked him seriously.

"How come you never like anyone I date?" he asked me.

"Edward I'm trying to be considerate of your feelings, don't distract me with my favourite subject. Me." I told him standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"I'm being serious." He said following me and I turned around to face him, hitting my nose with his chest.

"Ow, what do have in there an iron pocket protector?" I asked him rubbing my nose. "Why so serious?" I asked him wondering where the hell he was going with this.

"Bella" He said by way of exasperation. He's not the first person, so I was pretty familiar with people doing it by now.

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"I don't know all your girlfriends seem to hate me off the bat, so I just reciprocate." I told him.

"So it's not a jealously thing?" he asked me.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"You know what I said." He said and I gaped at him. "I know that's why I hate all your boyfriends." He said and I froze.

Did Edward Cullen just imply that he's jealous of any guy I date?

"You are not making any sense right now." I told him turning away and trying to will myself to calm down. He was just on a sugar rush, or something. He did not mean any of this. Do not let yourself get hung up on this Bella.

"So you have no other feelings about me?" he asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him feeling like we were in a play and I was missing a couple of pages from the script.

But he didn't answer me; instead he pressed against the counter and kissed me. And I don't mean one of the washers, tumbling tongues kisses that you get in the back seat of a beat up car at the Junior Prom. I'm talking a tender, touches your lips and sends a jolt so strong that it reaches your toes, knee buckling, swoony Nicholas Spark's kind of kisses. I literally melted against him as his hands encircle my waist pulling me closer to him. My hands moved to touch his face holding him in place beside at my lips.

His lips were tender against mine, before he pulled them back a little and gently nipped at my bottom lip, causing me to drop it in shock. His tongue quickly moved to claim mine and I whimpered a little bit. He picked me up and held my closer. My hands went to the back of his head and continued to kiss him.

I was kissing Edward. Edward Cullen had kissed me in my kitchen. He had broken up with the Swimsuit model because he would rather hang out with me and now he was kissing me, in my kitchen. He kissed me.

What the hell does this mean?

I pull back and give him my best 'care to explain yourself?' look as his eyes met mine. I was sure my cheeks were flushed as I took him in.

He was smiling, the most amazing smile I have ever seen.

"I'm in love with you." He said and my jaw dropped "Have been since Freshmen Year, but I was too chicken to ask you out and then you got with Jake and then ever since then we just keep missing each other, either I'll be single and you'll be dating or you'll be single and I won't be. But I just couldn't do it anymore."

"What?" I asked him.

"Pretend I wasn't in love with you and as soon as I could break it off with her Bella, I did. Plus you had just broken with Garrett and I didn't want to be your rebound..." He ranted.

"Edward stop." I said.

"Yeah okay." He said nodding.

"Can you put me down? I need to..." I said and he nodded placing me down on my feet. "Okay" I said getting my bearings. "So you're in love with me?" I asked him unsure what to do with this new information. Part of me wanted to jump him, a large part of me I'll admit. But I needed to... we needed to talk about this.

"Yeah" He said and I nodded.

"Okay" I said. "Since Freshmen year?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked him.

"You had a boyfriend!" He exclaimed and I groaned. "Bella please, I know I'm an idiot and I should have said something. But for the first time in the six years we've known each other we're both single and I didn't want to miss my chance so I had to say something." He told me. "Do you want me to go?"

"No" I said. I knew that much.

"Okay" He said and he moved to stepped forward but I held my hand out in front of me. "What?"

"Do you mean it?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said. "Bella I love you, I wouldn't risk our friendship just to have a fling with you. I want to be with you. Please."

"Edward you should have told me." I told him. "I would have dumped... I would have... what were you thinking?" I asked him.

"I thought you were happy with those guys." He said looking down at his feet.

"You're an idiot." I told him leaning against my counter top.

"I've figured that much Bella." He told me and I sighed. "I'm just going to go." He said.

"Edward, don't." I said.

"I've obviously done something, I really shouldn't have." He said walking towards the living room. He grabbed Beth's leash and reached to put it on her when I grabbed his arm.

"Slow down." I told him. "You're not giving me any time to think about this." I added.

"Yes or no, you either have these feelings for me or you don't." He said with a shrug.

"Edward that's not fair." I said. "You're not even giving me a chance to say that I..." I began when my phone rang.

The Universe hates me.

"Just give me two seconds." I said running and grabbing my phone. "Bella" I said meekly while trying to figure out what the hell was happening here. Edward had just confessed he was in love with me and for some reason the mouth I could normally never get to close wouldn't say the words I have been dying to tell him for years.

"Hey Sweetie" My Mom said and I internally sighed.

"Hi Mom." I said and Edward picked up Beth and rubbed behind her ears. "Can I call you back later? I'm just... Edward's here." I told her.

"Oh you see him every day." Mom said "He can talk to you in a minute." She added and I sighed resting my head against the wall.

"What's up Mom?" I asked her.

"Well I was just calling to confirm that Dad and I can stay in your place. How romantic is he bringing me to Broadway for Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah sure." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Bella I better get going." Edward said.

"Mom hold on." I said holding my hand over the receiver. "Edward please, just give me two minutes." I said.

"Look we can just pretend I never..." He said and I hung up the phone and threw it on the couch before launching myself at him. Poor Beth got squished in between us as I kissed him.

"Don't ever take that back." I told him pulling away when my phone rang again.

"Look you obviously need to think about this or something, which is fine but I'm not going to watch you do it." He said and I sighed. "But I really hope you want to be with me." He said "Don't over think it too much." He said kissing me again before he and Beth walked out of the apartment.

I willed myself not to cry as I picked up the phone and talked to Mom.

"Did we get cut off?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I think there's something wrong with my receiver or something." I told Mom. I then listened to her jabber on while I tried to figure out what had happened here tonight.

Once Mom and I finalised our plans for her and Dad to come stay here when they came to New York next week I fell into bed. Before I fell asleep though I reached for my phone and checked to see had Edward sent anything.

I had one new voice message, which I opened with my heart in my throat.

"_So I'm sitting in my apartment and I realise that I'm an idiot for dumping all of this on you, but I've wanted this, you, to be with you, for so long. Take all the time you need. And in case you didn't realise it's Edward."_

_***WTM***_

It had been three days and I was sure Edward was avoiding me, after everything that had happened on Saturday. Granted I hadn't made much attempt to talk to him either but I didn't know what to say. Sorry my brain doesn't compute with my mouth but I love you too? I felt like a bitch for what I had done to him.

And even more of a bitch for dragging all this shit on but I just didn't know how to face him. Needing to take my mind off it I went to lunch with my best friend Alice, she was my roommate in Freshmen Year and was there the day I met Edward. She was always going on about how cute a couple we would make, plus she was in an excellent relationship with her boyfriend who was proposing soon, so maybe I could ask her some advice about what to do.

You knew it was Valentine's Day by the ridiculous amount of hearts and pink hanging on all the windows around town. I quickly made it to the coffee shop and found Alice sitting on a couch texting.

"Hey" I said and she smiled standing up and hugging me. It had been awhile since we had seen each other but we had kept up through stuff like Facebook and E-mail. "How are you?"

"Great, you look fab what diet are you on?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Functioning Thyroid?" I said in a questioning tone and she laughed.

"It suits you." She said before we sat down. "So tell me why my presence was demanded in the city while I'm supposed to be buying some post engagement lingerie for Thursday?" she asked me.

"He's definitely doing it this Thursday?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Daddy let it slip on New Years, apparently the ring is a knock out. We're going up to their house in the Hamptons, for the weekend, just the two of us. We'll have the beach, a hot tub, I can't wait." She squealed and I smiled.

"I'm so happy for you."

"You're going to be my maid of honour right?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Of course I will Alice." I said. "I'm really happy for you." I said before I realised I was repeating myself.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Nothing, I shouldn't be dumping all of this on you when you're so happy." I told her.

"Bella, this is what best friends are for. What happened?" she asked me. "Did you have a fight with your parents?"

"No" I said.

"What?"

"It's Edward" I explained looking down at my hands.

"Oh my God." She said. "What happened? Please tell he did not propose to that Skank!" She exclaimed and I shook my head. "Oh thank God. Because I have no problem turning him into a coat if he did." She said. "So what did happen, oh my God she's pregnant!"

"No, Alice they broke up." I said and she stopped her ranting and smiled like a Cheshire Cat. "Don't look at me like that." I told her.

"He's single huh?" she asked me and I nodded. "And so are you?" she asked me.

"Yes." I told her.

"Oh my God, Bella this is perfect." She said and I shook my head. "Okay why do I feel like I missed last week's episode?" she asked me.

"He kissed me." I told her.

"Agh!" She screamed. "When? Wait no, that doesn't matter. What happened afterwards?" she asked me.

"He told me he's in love with me." I told her and I swear somewhere Beth was barking because she heard Alice's squeal.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed and I shook my head. "And then what? Do you tell him that you love him?" she asked me.

"Nope." I told her.

"Why not?" she asked me.

"Alice it was like the opposite of word vomit. It was word constipation. I literally could not get the words out and then my Mom called, and then he left."

"And then what?" she asked me.

"I haven't talked to him since." I told her.

"You haven't talked to him since?" she asked me. "Since when?" she asked me.

"Saturday."

"Oh the poor Baby, Bella he probably thinks he made a huge mistake."

"Do you want to hear the last voice mail he left me that I listen to every day?" I asked her and she nodded. I handed my phone to her and late her listen.

She listened carefully before she smiled at me.

"Bella he is nuts about you, what is wrong with you? Go to him. Right now." She said pushing me.

"Alice what if I can't get the words out again?" I asked her. "What happens if we try and this doesn't work and then I'll have lost my best friend?"

"You're an idiot." She told me. "Bella this is Edward, you're going to get married have a gazillion babies, I just know it." She said and I smiled at the idea of having that kind of future with Edward. "Just tell him."

"Alice I've ruined it."

"Why?" she asked me.

"I've ignored him the past couple of days, he probably thinks I hate him."

"Okay you made a mistake, fix it." She said.

"How do I do that?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I'm always right in my relationship." She explained and I laughed humourlessly. "What do guys normally do to say sorry?" she asked me.

"All the sissy crap." I said. "Like buy flowers, chocolates, watch sappy movies, send their girlfriend's sappy YouTube links on Facebook." I said.

"You don't have a romantic bone in your body do you?" she asked me and I shrugged. "That's what you should do." She said.

"What?" I asked her. "All the sissy crap?" I asked her.

"No, woo him." She said with a smile. "Show him you care. What's that song from the start of 'My Best Friend's Wedding'?"

"Don't start singing"

"All you gotta do is hold, and kiss, and squeeze him and love him" She sang and I groaned. "Okay I'll stop but Bella he wants to be with you. And you want to be with him, it's just a case of fixing your mistake and then..." She said with a smirk. "You will be his" She sang and I glared at her.

"Fine" I said and she smiled. "So I've got to the do the sissy crap?"

"Yes. Woo the Man."

"How do you do that?"

_***WTM***_

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked Alice as I finished putting my make up on in the bathroom.

"Because you love him."

"Yeah I know, but surely there's got to be an easier way than all of this." I said gesturing to my dress and hair which I had done.

"Nope." She said sitting on the toilet, her foamed leg up on the edge of the bath. She was shaving her legs. She had gotten them waxed but the technician had missed a spot and Alice wanted everything perfect. "Okay so tell me what you did today."

"I sent him the bacon bouquet." I told her and she looked at me confused. "What?"

"Bacon bouquet?" she asked me.

"Yeah" I said. "Edward showed me this picture online a couple of weeks ago where they cook pieces of bacon and roll them so they look like roses and stick them on a stem. I figured it was more manly them flowers but still romantic."

"Only you could think Bacon was romantic." She told me.

"Shut up." I told her as I applied lip gloss. "And then I then I had this big basket of candy that he loves sent to his place." I said.

"And what else?" she asked.

"A watch."

"Ooohh something shiny." She said.

"Uh huh." I told her. "And I made reservations at his favourite restaurant, and there a note with the bacon bouquet to meet me there." I said.

"And you're sure he's free?"

"He asked me to hang out with him today last week so I figured." I said with a shrug. "If he doesn't show up I'll die."

"Oh you'll be fine." She said. "And if he breaks your little harpy heart I'll kick him up the ass."

"You're a true friend." I told her. She rinsed off her legs and got dressed while I finished primping. My parents were sitting in the living room watching a movie, their show not starting for another hour. "I'll be home later guys okay?"

"Don't wait up for her though." Alice said and Dad shot me a look of 'you better be home'. He's here one day and I feel like I'm a teenager.

"Love you Sweetie." Mom called and I smiled as I walked out of my apartment. Alice and I parted ways when we got into separate cabs. As I sat in the cab I checked my phone, I smiled when I saw the messages I had been receiving from Edward all day when he saw what I had given him. I had kept my cool and not responded. The cab quickly pulled up at the restaurant I paid the cabbie before getting out. I went into the restaurant and saw Edward sitting at a table. I checked my coat before walking over.

He was looking at the new watch I had given him and looking around worriedly.

"Hey Stranger." I told him and he looked up. His jaw dropping when he saw me.

"You look..." He said standing up "Wow" He said looking at me. "New dress?" he asked me. I did really like the dress though. It was black with bone in the bodice to emphasise my assets, but with a soft square next line and straps to make it seem a little casual. The skirt came to just the top of my knee. I really loved it.

"Yep." I said "New jacket?" I asked him and he nodded as he looked down at my legs, which looked especially long in the high shoes Alice had made me buy. He was wearing an amazingly tailored brown jacket with a white shirt underneath and dark wash jeans. "Will we sit down?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I haven't been here in ages." He said looking at the menu once we sat down.

"Yeah you mentioned it a couple of weeks ago so I begged and pleaded to get a reservation. I think I owe the matridee my first born." I told him with a smile as I glanced at the menu.

"Mind telling me what this has been about?" he asked me and I smiled.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"You hate Valentine's Day."

"But you don't" I told him. "You're a mushy romantic." I added. "Always were." I said. We were interrupted when the waiter came over and took our orders. Edward didn't look away from me as we both ordered our food and drinks.

"Here" Edward said handing me a small long box.

"What's this?"

"Well I had this bought for you and I didn't think you'd let me give it to you, but after the amazing presents I've been getting all day I think it's only fair." He told me and I smiled.

"You got them yeah?" I asked.

"Where did you get the bacon?"

"Oh no, I can't share my secrets." I told him as I pinched open the box and found the most beautiful diamond bracelet I have ever seen in my life. "Edward..." I said unable to think of anything else.

"Give me your wrist" He said grabbing the box. I smiled as I held out my wrist and he did the clasp on the bracelet. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I told him as I admired the bracelet.

"So how you been?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Okay" I said. "You?"

"Okay."

"Beth?"

"She misses you." He said and I smiled.

"Only the dog?" I asked.

"And someone else." He said.

We kept the conversation light over dinner, but both of knew something else was on our minds. It only became much more obvious when we finished our dinner and walked out of the restaurant our hands swinging by our sides.

"Do you wanna go to the Park?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, come on." He said as we walked towards Central Park. It was busy but we managed to find a bench near the Alice in Wonderland Statue, which had always been a favourite of mine. "So?" he asked when we sat down.

"We need talk about serious stuff now don't we?" I asked him and he nodded before sighing.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way Bella." He said. "We can still be friends."

"Edward..."

"No let me say this." He said and I nodded. "I've been trying to find a way to tell you for years how I feel and it was never my plan to just unload all of this on you in your apartment one night. I just I had this word vomit and then I realised I just blurted out that I love her like it just occurred to me to say. And that's not it Bella. It's been coming a long time and I meant what I said on that voice mail."

"Can I talk?" I asked him and he nodded. But instead I grabbed his face and pulled it close to mine so I could kiss him. Once I did I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and kissed him hungrily hoping this would back up everything I was about to say. Even though this was only the third kiss we had ever shared I felt like my lips knew his and his knew mine. It was perfect. We eventually pulled away but he rested his forehead against mine.

"You've got some way with words Bella." He said and I smiled as I kissed his again, slowly and briefly before pulling away.

"I love you." I murmured against his lips.

"What?" he asked me sitting back a bit.

"I am so in love with you." I told him and he broke into the most breath taking smile before kissing me again. "And I have been for years. I just, I've wanted to hear you tell me for so long that when it really happened it just didn't compute with me. I should have said it there and then but I was in shock and then I thought, okay I've ruined it. He's never going to want to talk to me ever again but I was talking to Alice and she was all like just do what girls always want guys to do and just show him that you really do love him and want to give this a go and then she was singing and..." I ranted when his lips pressed against mine again.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you so much." I said kissing him again.

"So much" He murmured against my lips.

He pulled away and I smiled at him as I leaned against him. I felt his lips press to the top of my hair making me smile wider.

"So does this mean you're mine now?" he murmured in my ear.

"Only if you're mine." I told him and he kissed my temple.

"I can agree to that." He said.

"Oh crap." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Our Anniversary is Valentine's Day!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"Only you could be annoyed by that." He said.

"I'm not going through all that work next year, it's your turn." I told him and he smiled.

"No problem." He said. We sat there for awhile talking, his arm never leaning my side until we realised it had gotten cooler. "Do you want to head home?"

"Not really." I told him. "I want to spend more time with you. I've missed you the past couple of days." I added and he nodded.

"We could hang out at your place." He said and I shook my head. "Why not?"

"My parents will be there soon." I told him.

"Do you want to come to my place? Beth will be happy to see you." He said and I smiled.

"Sure." I said standing up. He stood up after me and pulled me into his side, wrapping his left arm around me. I reached up and held his hand in mine, loving how intimate this was. Edward and I had always been close but this was different.

We were together after all those years of wanting and yearning, we were finally where we wanted to be. We reached his apartment and he let us in only for the little puppy to bombard us.

"Hey Cutie Pie" I said picking her up and cuddling her.

"You're going to get Dog hair on your dress."

"I don't care, how could you not cuddle this lickle cutie pie?" I asked him and he smiled as Beth licked my chin.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said shrugging off my coat and putting it on the chair as I carried Beth over to the couch. I was scratching behind her ears when Edward came back with two glasses of white wine. I smiled as he handed me mine and settled down beside me. "Thanks." I said.

"I really want to kiss you right now." Edward said leaning back against the couch.

"Well that's the beauty of this whole thing." I said as Beth jumped down off my lap. "You can kiss me whenever you want." I told him.

"I will definitely take you up on that offer." He said taking my wine glass out of my hand and putting it on the table beside his before he kissed me. "Even better than I ever imagined." He murmured against my lips. I pulled him towards me and we ended up horizontal on the couch as we made out. "You are so beautiful" He murmured as he kissed along my neck when I pulled back.

I pushed his jackets off his shoulders and he shrugged it off while my fingers played with the buttons of his shirt.

Feeling brave I opened each of the buttons before sitting up and pushing the crisp white shirt off of his shoulders before my hands began palming at his muscled arms. I had seen him without his shirt on before, but this was different. I was allowed touch and feel this time. I wanted him to do the same with me, so badly. His hands stayed stationary at my waist as if he was afraid to go any further.

"You can move your hand you know" I teased pulling back and laying down on the couch.

"I know, I just can't believe this is real." He murmured pressing his lips against mine.

"Believe it." I told him kissing him.

His hand moved up and cupped my breasts sending waves of electricity through my body as his thumb teased my nipples through the fabrics of dress and thin laced bra. I whimpered under his touch but wanted, no, craved more.

I sat forward a little and reached to the side of my dress, pulling down the zipper, before shrugging out of the straps. Edward grabbed the dress by the middle and pulled it down revealing my upper body, showing him the new black lace bra I bought.

"So this is the slutty Valentine's Day lingerie you were talking about?" he asked cupping my breasts again.

"No this is the 'how do I make my boobs look good' bra." I told him and he chuckled as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Well you look amazing." He murmured in my ear before kissing me again, me straddling him. We stayed kissing for God knows how long like that, just enjoying the taste of each other's lips, the feeling of the pressure of his lips against mine, how amazing he smelled, everything was just 'gah!' perfect.

Eventually though he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"What time is it?" I asked him looking at his new watch that I bought him, which was on his wrist. "Yikes, my Dad is going to flip." I said reaching for my handbag.

"Why?" Edward mumbled against my neck.

"It was kinda implied I should be home tonight. And it's twelve thirty."

"Oh well, if you're already in trouble." He said kissing me.

"Are you asking me to stay?" I asked him as he picked up my hand and kissed it.

"Not for sex Bella, just... I don't want you to go." He said and I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What if I wanted you to ask me to stay so we could have sex?" I asked him.

"Bella, I don't want to move too fast in this." He said kissing the inside of my wrist.

"Edward if anything we've moved too slowly." I told him. "I've known you for four years." I said. "I want to be with you."

"You're sure?" He said and I nodded. "Oh thank God, I wasn't sure how I would let you walk out that door tonight." He said. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Yes" I said and he kissed me again, harder this time.

Just as we were getting back into it again Beth began scratching at the door to go out.

"I should really take her out or she'll poop in here." He said and I nodded. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." He said grabbing her leash and pulling on his shirt and jacket. Once he was out of the apartment I stood up and shrugged out of my dress before walking into his bedroom in my bra and panties.

It was cool in his bedroom but nice. I realised I should really tell my parents I won't be back tonight so I went and grabbed my phone.

_Hi, just going to stay in Edward's tonight. I'll come get you tomorrow and we can go for breakfast somewhere – Bella_

I checked it over before sending it to my Mom and climbing onto Edward bed. My hair had magically stayed up in its loose bun all night, but I wanted it down now. I pulled the clips out of my hair and placed them on his night stand before checking his drawer.

No condoms.

Well isn't he lucky I was on the pill.

I had only the lamp on in his room when I heard him come back inside with Beth.

"Bella?" he called.

"In your room." I answered back when something caught my eye. On his dresser was a picture, of the two of us, it was taken last Summer up at Jasper's parents house in the Hamptons. We had both brought dates with us but Alice managed to snap a picture of us when we weren't near our dates. I smiled remembering two seconds later he grabbed me and canon-balled into the water. I heard him take off his coat as he walked into the room, already unbuttoning his shirt when his eyes fell on me.

He didn't say anything but his fingers moved quickly taking off his shirt, jeans and socks before climbing onto the bed in just his boxers and claiming my lips again.

"You are stunning." He murmured against my lips. "So sexy" He added as his hands moved to my breasts again. His hands then moved away, but moved to my thighs pulled them apart and settling himself in between them. "I've dreamed of this."

"So have I" I told him kissing him.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I said as his lips came back to mine. He reached behind me and opened my bra, before pulling it off my arms and throwing it on the floor. His lips then surrounded my right nipple. "Yes" I moaned digging my heels into the bed. "Yes, yes." I mewled as he continued pleasuring me, with his work on my breasts. "Edward" I cried out when he teeth lightly clamped down on my breast.

"Your skin is so soft." He murmured as he switched to the left nipple leaving me to cry out again. My phone buzzed on the locker beside us but we ignored it.

My hand reached into his boxers, feeling his growing hard on. He groaned, before bucking into my hand.

"Oh your hand feels so good there Baby." He murmured kissing me. "So good."

My phone buzzed again and I sighed.

"No, no, no. Don't..." He said.

"It's probably my Mom. Give me a sec okay." I told him kissing him as I answered the phone. "Hello?" I answered.

"What do you mean you're not coming home?" my Dad's voice asked and I groaned sitting up.

"Dad is that really any of your business. Look I'm hanging out with my boyfriend tonight, plus if you had any sense you would enjoy the night with Mom." I told him although I felt a little queasy at the idea of my parents having sex in my apartment.

"Boyfriend?" Dad asked me and Edward smirked hearing him at the other end. "I thought you were staying in Edward's, isn't he gay?" Dad asked and Edward's smirk vanished.

"No Dad he's not." I said. "Look, we haven't seen each other in a couple of days and we just want to hang out, I'm still meeting you and Mom for breakfast tomorrow."

"Bring Edward with you." He said and I sighed.

"Why?" I asked. "You've met him before."

"I thought he was gay before. I have to meet him again in the right context." Dad said.

"Oh for the love of God." I said throwing myself back down on the bed. Edward took this as the go ahead to go back to what he was doing. He nuzzled at my breasts again. I pushed him off while Dad babbled on about proper protocol when some punk was dating his daughter. Undeterred Edward moved his teasing lower, kissing in between my thighs.

"And if you think I'm going to let him stay in the same room as you next time the two of you visit..." Dad ranted as Edward kissed around the edge of my panties, kissing everywhere except where I wanted him to.

"Dad..." I tried to interject but he wouldn't shut up.

"And another thing, you told your mother and I you would be home."

"Dad I'm twenty five." I said trying to shut my legs but Edward wouldn't let me, as he continued to tease me, I cursed and blessed that man's tongue.

"You're still my daughter." He said when I heard him and Mom bickering. Eventually she got the phone out of his hand. "Bella Sweetheart, you and Edward have fun tonight and we'll see you both at breakfast tomorrow okay? Love you."

"Love you Mom." I said before I quickly hung up. "You are so bad." I said sitting up and catching Edward's lips with a giggle.

"Four years on unrequited love to catch up on here, and your Dad decides to have a chat? I'm not wasting any more time Bella." He said kissing me and I melted at his words. "Now where was I?" he asked as he pulled my panties down.

"Um..." I said as his head dipped down again and reached my centre. "Yeah that seems right." I said with a nod but I was soon left unable to form coherent sentences when his tongue dove into the folds of my sex.

He hummed against me adding another sensation to the sensitive flesh as he lapped, kissed and lavished every inch of me he could reach, before I came violently hard.

"I've always wanted to do that." He said as he climbed up beside me, his erection must be painful he was so hard. My hand reached into his boxers again and stroked his member idly as I recovered from my high. "If you keep doing that Bella I won't last."

"Hmmm well then get to it." I said pulling his boxers down with one quick tug.

"Gladly" He said moving back into his position between my legs when he froze. "Shit, shit, shit." He said reaching for his drawer and groaning. "Shit! Give me five minutes..." He said.

"What?" I asked him.

"I don't have a condom." He explained as he went to move but I stopped him.

"I'm on the pill." I told him.

"What?"

"I'm on the pill and I trust you would tell me if you had something..." I said and he nodded. "And do you trust me?"

"Yes." He said kissing me. "I'm clean, I'm normally more prepared but what with..." He began and I nodded kissing him.

"It's fine." I told him "We don't need to talk about it." I said kissing him, not wanting to hear about he had been prepared before with other girls.

"Of course not." He said kissing me again. "Okay then." He said moving into position again.

"Edward?" I asked him and he looked up. "It's been awhile so..."

"Yeah for me too." He said.

"You only broke up with Tanya two weeks ago." I reminded him.

"And we weren't sleeping together in the last couple of months of our relationship, hence why she thought I was cheating on her." He said "Why am I talking about her? Jeesh." He said and I giggled. "What?"

"This so typical us." I told him "In a moment that's supposed to be all mushy and romantic we're bickering."

"It will make for some fun sex." He told me kissing me again, distracting me from what we were talking about as he moved himself closer to me. I felt him pushed inside me and I moaned as I stretched to accommodate him. "Bella you're so..."

"Yeah" I moaned as he moved in and out of me filling me up. I had dreamed of this moment so many times, but this was just so much better. My pornographic sub-conscious was clueless and ill informed when it made up its fantasies about Edward. Oh it was going to be well informed now. I kissed him hungrily as he moved in and out of me, hitting all the right spots inside of me.

My whole body felt like it was on the edge of the cliff, ever nerve standing up straight in attention to what he was doing to my body. Nothing could be heard in the room except our pants, moans and incoherent mumblings.

"Edward" I moaned.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured in my ear. "You don't know how..." He began before grunting "How long I've wanted you"

"Yes" I cried out holding onto him.

"Every day Bella, every day I wanted you."

"Just there Edward." I said.

"Me too Baby." He murmured.

I dug my nails into his shoulders as I came around him, milking him as he came in me. He grunted as he came nuzzling his face into my neck, placing sweet kisses along it as we both cried out.

The rush of blood inside me, flushing to the top of my skin, heated me wonderfully as I rode out my high, the two of us the collapsing in a sweaty mess our limbs tangled together.

I had just slept with Edward Cullen.

Oh my God

"I love you Bella" He mumbled against my neck, placing kisses there. "That was incredible." He said kissing me once he had recovered his breath.

"Amazing." I said kissing him again.

"So?" he asked looking up.

"What?" I asked him.

"Do you still hate Valentine's Day?" he asked me and I shook my head. "Good." He said kissing me, the only thing I was wearing was the bracelet he had given me in dinner.

"What do you mean when you said you weren't going to waste anymore time?" I asked him and he smirked.

"You'll see." He said kissing along my arm. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We stayed up for most of the night talking, cuddling and kissing, oh and there were a couple of repeat performances. The next morning we met my parents for breakfast, the day after that we met his parents for lunch and six months later the four them met at a dinner where Edward announced that we were getting married.

No one ever told us to slow down, knowing that those four years were long enough for us to wait.

Two months after we got engaged we found the perfect house, where Beth had tonnes of room to run around, while I pictured a little one running after her. We got married after one year of being together on the week after Valentine's Day because we didn't want to be too mushy, and nine months after that I got my wish when Cooper Cullen came screaming into the world.

Looking back on the night that Edward told me he was in love with me I remember thinking so many different things but the best advice I ever got was the following week when Alice told me to just go woo my man. This was the twenty first century, and it wasn't just a man's job any more. I'm glad I followed Alice's advice, it got me Edward.

Oh in case you're wondering, Alice and Jasper did get engaged on Valentine's Day, and my parents never admitted to it but they had sex in my apartment.

**So there's my Valentine's Day piece, and it's out on Valentine's Day, what the what? I know right. I wrote this in January! How prepared am I?**

**So review please and let me know what you thought of our Bella with a back bone, I like writing stories where she's the one to take the initiative and I hope you enjoy reading them.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


End file.
